Demigod Chatroom
by Shorty and KG Inc
Summary: KG: What happens when we decide to start a chatroom for demigods? Shorty: Craziness, humor, and slight romance! KG: Percabeth and a little Thaluke! Shorty: Post TC! KG: T to be safe.
1. Meet Shorty and KG Kristine and Lizzy

Chapter 1: Meet Shorty and KG(Kris(tine) and Lizzy)

Chapter 1: Meet Shorty and KG (Kris(tine) and Lizzy)

Shorty: At last! We finally have our account up and running!

KG: Remind me again why we got a Fan Fiction account.

Shorty: Because we are year-rounders at Camp Half-Blood and get bored during the school year.

KG: But it's summer.

Shorty: Your point? So anyway, as you can see we're new so please don't kill us it's our first fanfic.

KG: So without further ado, we give you…

Both: DEMIGOD CHATROOM!!

Shorty: On with the story!

KG: I wanted to say it!

Shorty: Too bad!

Disclaimer: SADLY, WE DON'T OWN PJO!!

(Shorty has logged on)

(Karate Girl has logged on)

Shorty: Dun dun dida dun dun dun dun dun…

Karate Girl: U just watched a Star Wars marathon, didn't u?

Shorty: 16 straight hours of Star Wars!!

Karate Girl: U know what Sci-fi does to u! Why did u do it?

Shorty: 'Cause I felt like it!

Karate Girl: Oh. Wait! U can't stay awake that long watching Star Wars! Did u have caffeine?

Shorty: Maybe. (( eyes dart side to side suspiciously))

Karate Girl: The world as we know it is about 2 end!!(( goes to write will))

Shorty: He! He! He! He!

(Scarface has logged on)

Scarface: Hi! U guys must b new campers, rite? Well the gods r stupid! Leave this stupid camp and join the mighty army of Kronos! I mean after all, what have the Olympians done for u?

Karate Girl: Save it Luke, our parents claimed us.

Scarface: Oh. :( Wait! How do u know my name?

Shorty: It's pretty obvious, Lukey.

Scarface: Oh. Wait! Lukey?

Karate Girl: I guess u should tell him now.

Shorty: O.K.

Scarface: Tell me what?

Shorty: (( in Darth Vader voice)) Lukey, I am ur sister!

Scarface: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Karate Girl: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Scarface: Was it really that funny?

Shorty: Yes, Lukey, yes it was.

Scarface: Sooo, who's ur Olympian parent, KG?

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

(Wise Girl has logged on)

(Lightning Queen has logged on)

(Goat Boy has logged on)

(Soldier Girl has logged on)

Scarface: Great. All of my arch-enemies, plus a new enemy, plus my little sister, all on one chat room. Just peachy! :(

Seaweed Brain: What do you mean?

Scarface: Scroll down.

Lightning Queen: (( scrolling up))

Scarface: I repeat: Who's ur Olympian parent, KG?

Karate Girl: KG?

Scarface: I'm 2 lazy 2 type "Karate Girl," so that's ur new nickname.

Karate Girl: Like urs is "Lukey."

Scarface: Oh, touché.

Karate Girl: Guess!

Wise Girl: Lukey. He he.

Lightning Queen: So cute! Lukey's little sis gave her big bro a pet name! Ha! Ha!

Scarface:…

Seaweed Brain: So, KG, who _is_ ur Olympian parent?

Scarface: I just asked that!

Soldier Girl: Shut it, Lukey.

Scarface:…

Karate Girl: Guess!

Seaweed Brain: Hermes?

Karate Girl: No, but close. I can be very mischievous at times.

Shorty: Remember the food-fight fiasco?

Karate Girl: Oh yeah. That was fun! :)

Wise Girl: Anyway, how about Athena.

Karate Girl: No.

Soldier Girl: Ares?

Karate Girl: Nope!

Lightning Queen: Hephaestus? Aphrodite?

Karate Girl: No and no.

Scarface: Demeter?

Karate Girl: Nada.

Goat Boy: Dionysus?

Karate Girl: Heck no!!

(The Wine Dude Has logged on)

The Wine Dude: Honestly, how can you think she's my daughter?

(The Wine Dude has logged off)

Lightning Queen: That was random.

Shorty: ((in sing-song voice)) I know who it is!

Seaweed Brain: Who?

Wise Girl: Yeah, tell us!

Shorty: Can I? Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?((puppy-dog pout))

Karate Girl: Yeah, sure.((Rolls eyes))

Shorty: Apollo!!

Karate Girl: YES!!

Goat Boy: Ha! Ha! Thalia had a crush on KG's dad!

Wise Girl: She's blushing! I can c her!

Lightning Queen: I am not!

Seaweed Brain: Oh, yeah. That's what u meant by saying he's out!

Scarface: U had a crush on Apollo?

Lightning queen: Noooo!!

Wise Girl: Ur smiling, and blushing, and LYING!!

Lightning Queen: U r so DEAD!!

Wise Girl: Oh uh! :(

(Wise Girl has logged off)

(Lightning Queen has logged off)

Karate Girl: Shorty, go check on WG and LQ.

Shorty: No! Lukey, go check on Annabeth and ur girlfriend.

Scarface: Hey!

Shorty: He! He!

Scarface: Soldier Girl, go check on the girls.

Soldier Girl: Prissy, go check on LQ and ur girlfriend.

Seaweed Brain: SHE'S NOT MYGIRLFRIEND!!:(

Karate Girl: Sure, what ever u say. ;)

Seaweed Brain: Goat Boy, go check on the girls.

Goat Boy: U! She's ur girlfriend!!

Seaweed Brain: Fine! But u can't have my soda can!:(

Karate Girl: That's okay Goat Boy, u can have mine!

Goat Boy: THX! :)

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

Shorty: Goat Boy, u have an empathy link w/ SB, rite?

Goat Boy: Yeah, but what good does that do?

Karate Girl: U can read his thoughts and emotions, duh!

Goat Boy: Yeah, but I still… oh I c what u mean. :)

Shorty: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!

Scarface: I'm so proud! U have an evil laugh!

Karate Girl: Quick! What's he thinking?

Goat Boy: He's aggravated.

Soldier Girl: Don't use words I can't understand!!

Shorty: Hahahahahahaha!! :)

Soldier Girl: Shut up!!

Karate Girl: It means he's annoyed and/or mad.

Soldier Girl: Oh. I knew that!

Shorty: Sure ya did.

Soldier Girl: I said shut the trap door!! :(

Shorty: No. U said " Shut up!!". Difference.

Scarface: Cut it out!

Karate Girl: Well, Goat Boy?

Goat Boy: I'm trying… he's in the cabin breaking them up.

Soldier Girl: Who's winning?

Goat Boy: Thalia… I think.

Shorty: Back on topic!

Goat Boy: He's contemplating it, it's really hard to read his emotions, there all mixed up.

Soldier Girl: What did I say about using words I can't understand!?:(

Shorty: :)

Karate Girl: Which word?

Soldier Girl: Contemplating.

Karate Girl: Thinking about it.

Soldier Girl: I knew that!

Shorty: Rite!

Goat Boy: Oh crap!! He's coming back! Act natural!

Scarface: So, who wants to join Kronos's Army? We have health benefits!

Karate Girl: Forget it, Luke!

Scarface: grumble

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

(Wise Girl has logged on)

(Lightning Queen has logged on)

Soldier Girl: Who won?

Lightning Queen: Me!

Wise Girl: No way! I kicked your butt!

Lightning Queen: No _I_ won!

Wise Girl: No, Me!!

Lightning Queen: ME!

Wise Girl: ME!

Shorty: **SHUT UP!!**

Soldier Girl:…

Karate Girl: HAHAHA!!

Shorty: Bye I have to go now, but I'll c u l8ter!

(Shorty has logged off)

Grover: Where'd she go?

KG: I know!

Thalia: Tell us!

KG: 5,4,3,2,1,0! Cue Shorty!

Shorty: I'm back!

Luke(y): Where did you go?

Shorty: I wrote a short story!

Percy: Why?

Shorty: 'Cause I felt like it!

Annabeth: Can I read it?

Shorty: In the next chapter.

Annabeth: I despise you and your suspense!

Shorty: You'll despise me mor4e in the next chapter!

Annabeth: I hate cliffies!

Clarisse: Me, too!

KG: Send Reviews!!


	2. Irony, Pain, and Comedy oh my!

Chapter 2: Irony, Pain, and Comedy (oh my

Chapter 2: Irony, Pain, and Comedy (oh my!)

Shorty & KG: Hi everybody!

Shorty: We got reviews!! I am so happy!!

KG: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You guys made our week!!

Shorty: Incase you haven't noticed, with this story, me and KG—

KG: KG and I.

Shorty: Whatever, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted (glares at KG) the two of us will talk before the chapter starts and answer you're questions.

KG: At the end we talk with Percy and co.

Shorty: So, to answer you're questions—

KG: Percy won because he eventually had to wrestle them to break them up.

Shorty: Bet you didn't see that coming!

KG: Karate Girl (a.k.a. KG or me) is Lizzy, and Kris, short for Kristine, is Shorty.

Shorty: Also we didn't mean to ditch the screen names at the end. It's like that because it's the post-chat, where we just talk to the characters. But you can't tell because I forgot to put the xs in (oops!).

Shorty: So without further ado—

KG: We give you—

Both: CHAPTER TWO!!

Shorty: Irony, Pain, and Comedy (oh my!)

KG: On with the story!

Shorty: Don't forget the disclaimer!

KG: Oh yeah! We don't own PJO!!

Shorty: But were saving up! So far we have 11.62!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Shorty has logged on)

Shorty: Hey guys I just emailed you that short story I just left to rite! Read it! U guys r in it!

Wise Girl: Now?

Shorty: No, in 10 years! Yes, now!! Just go check your email! It's under RE: Irony.

Seaweed Brain: I'm scared.

Soldier Girl: About what? The fact we're gonna kick ur butt in capture the flag!?

Seaweed Brain: No! About what Kris wrote!

Shorty: Oh, u should b! ((grins evilly))

Wise Girl: Why should he b scared?

Shorty: U'll c… BTW u should b scared 2! Thalia, Lukey, Grover, and Clarisse 2!((still grinning))

Lighting Queen: Tell us why we should b scared!

Shorty: NEVER!!

Lightning Queen: I'll zap u!

Shorty: I don't care!! Besides u can't zap me, I'm in a different cabin!

Lightning Queen: True, but I can still come over 2 Cabin 11!

Shorty: I'm gonna go lock my door now, so while I do that, READ THE FREAKING STORY!!

(Random Doodles as logged on)

Random Doodles: Shorty! Language!

Karate Girl: RD, log off, now!

Shorty: Hi RD!

Random Doodles: Hi Shorty! Hi KG!

Karate Girl: Hi!

Random Doodles: I gotta go now, the cookies r done! YAY!

(Random Doodles has logged off)

Karate Girl: We're doomed! ((goes to write will, again))

Goat Boy: That was random.

Scarface: What isn't in our life?

Shorty: Y r u still here?! Go read the story!!

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

(Wise Girl has logged off)

(Goat Boy has logged off)

(Lightning Queen has logged off)

(Scarface has logged off)

(Soldier Girl has logged)

Karate Girl: Just to clarify things, is this the story based off what happened in homeroom last year?

Shorty: Yep! :)

Karate Girl: They r sooo gonna kill u!

Shorty: I know! :)

Karate Girl: U should run now.

Shorty: Nah, I want 2 c their reactions.

Karate Girl: At least lock ur door.

Shorty: Done.

Karate Girl: Did u barricade it?

Shorty: Yep.

Karate Girl: Windows secure?

Shorty: Check! I used Super Glue!

Karate Girl: Wow! U Thought of everything!

Shorty: Yep!

(A/N: Shorty: Okay, so you can know why they will be very mad, here's the story: "Irony!")

Irony

By: Shorty

It was a bright, sunny day at Camp Half-Blood (it almost always is). Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse were playing cards at the Zeus Table. While at the Poseidon table, Percy, Grover, and Luke(y) were throwing spitballs at each other and making rude farting noises with their armpits ( I hope!), basically they were acting like the typical, annoying male human.

"Guys are so immature!" Annabeth remarked. "Got any twos, Thalia?"

"Go fish, and your right," Thalia agreed. " That is why I am a hunter!"

"You guys are gonna grow up and die alone!" Clarisse yelled at the boys. "You better get a lonely guy cat!"

"Yeah right!" Percy shot back. "You know you want us!" (A/N: Shorty: Why they were yelling when they were two feet apart, I'll never know.)

"When heck freezes over!" Thalia shouted.

"Heck doesn't exist, remember? The Underworld does!" Luke(y) yelled.

"Then when the Underworld freezes over!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Grover protested, the only one smart enough to not yell at people when they are two feet away.

"Then when Athena and Poseidon become friends!" Thalia countered, knowing full well that that would never happen, right?

xxxxxx Meanwhile on Mount Olympus xxxxxx

"So just sign here, here, and here," Athena instructed as Poseidon signed his signature on the peace/friendship treaty.

"Okay! Glad we can finally become friends!" Poseidon said shaking Athena's hand.

"Oh goody! I spy some fun!" Aphrodite clapped her hands together rather rapidly as she poked her head out the door watching the two grouchy gods become good chums. "Eros (a.k.a. Cupid)! Come here dear! I have a little job for you!" Aphrodite giggled and turned toward her magic TV she used to spy on mortals.

xxxxxx 5 years later xxxxxx

"We are gathered here today," Chiron announced, "to celebrate the marriage of Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Luke, and Clarisse and Grover…"

:) The End :)

xxxxxx 10 minutes later xxxxxx

(Wise Girl has logged on)

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

(Goat Boy has logged on)

(Lightning Queen has logged on)

(Scarface gas logged on)

(Soldier Girl has logged on)

(Mytho Magic Master has logged)

Karate Girl: Don't u think it's funny how they all log on at once?

Shorty: Funny-Ha! Ha! or funny-strange?

Kg: Funny-strange, I guess…

Wise Girl: KRIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!

Seaweed Brain: Me 2!!

Scarface: Me 3!

Lightning Queen: U R SOOO ELECTRUCUTED!!

Soldier Girl: I SHALL DESTROY U!!

Goat Boy: GRRRRRRRR!! :(

Mytho Magic Master: How come I wasn't in it?

Shorty: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! 2 all of you who want to kill me, and ur not important enough to Nico.

(Athena has logged on)

Shorty: Ah crap!

Athena: U R SO DEAD, U #!&!!

(Random Doodles has logged on)

Random Doodles: Athena! Language!

Karate Girl: …

Shorty: HAHA!!

Random Doodles: is real!!

Random Doodles has logged off)

Scarface: Who is that?

Goat Boy: Yeah, she's weird.

Athena: Quite.

Karate Girl: She goes to our old school.

Goat Boy: Oh.

Karate Girl: Ahem. I believe u guys were threatening to kill Shorty over the Internet.

Soldier Girl: Oh yeah! Get her!!:(

Shorty: U just _had_ to remind them, didn't u!

Karate Girl: Yep! :)

Athena: I'M GOING TO TURN U INTO A TADPOLE!!

Shorty: I can live w/ that.

Athena: THEN I SHALL GIVE U WRITER'S BLOCK THAT WILL LAST ALL OF ETERNETY!!

Shorty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Athena: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Seaweed Brain: Okay. Wise Girl, ur mom scares me. She has anger management issues.

Athena: I heard that!!

Seaweed Brain: Yelp!

(Hermes has logged on)

Scarface: Great.

Hermes: Athena, Dad wants u.

Athena: Fine, but remember this Shorty: U rite 1 more story like that & u will suffer the consequences! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!

(Athena has logged off)

Karate Girl: Ur mom scares me 2, Wise Girl.

Wise Girl: Sigh.

Shorty: THX, Dad!

Hermes: No problamo! Oh, check ur bed, I lift u a little present. :)

Shorty: Huh? ((goes to bed))

Hermes: Well I better scram. Remember, Luke, I still care about u!

Scarface: I HATE U!! U FREAKING ABANDONED ME!! GO 2 TARTARUS!! :(

Goat boy: Gasp!!

Soldier Girl: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Etc.

Hermes: Oh well. ((shrugs))

(Hermes has logged off)

Shorty: SO COOL!!

Mytho Magic Master: Hey! That's my line!!

Lightning Queen: what's "SO COOL!!"?

Shorty: The flying shoes Hermes gave me!!

Goat Boy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Keep them away from me!! ((assumes beetle position))

Lightning Queen: What do u have against flying shoes?

Seaweed Brain: Oh man! U guys should c this!! Grover's all curled up on the floor whimpering to himself! It's hilarious!! :)

Mytho Magic Master : Really? I want 2 c! Man, I miss all the good stuff down here! :(

Karate Girl: Where r u?

Mytho Magic Master: The Underworld. Duh!

Wise Girl: 2 answer LG'fd stion: When Percy, Grover, and I went on our 1st quest, someone (coughLukecough) gave Percy a pair of magical flying shoes. Now, Percy couldn't fly because of the whole Zeus and Poseidon conflict, so he gave them 2 Grover. Grover almost got dragged into Tartarus because of those things!

Shorty: Gasp!! Bad Lukey!! Bad!!

Soldier Girl: HAHA!! Luke's getting scolded by is little sis!

Scarface: …

Karate Girl: Uh, back 2 biz! U guys were hating on Shorty!

Soldier Girl: Oh yeah! THX 4 reminding us again!

Karate Girl: Don't mention it!

Shorty: I hat u!

Karate Girl: He! He! I'm so evil!

Scarface: Then Join Kronos's Army!!

Karate Girl: No!!

Scarface: Yes!

Karate Girl: No!

Lightning Queen: Guys! Cut it out!

Karate Girl: Fine! ((pouts))

Wise Girl: Anyway… Back 2 yelling Shorty!

xxxxx End of Chapter 2 xxxxx

Shorty: HA! HA! Cliffy!

Karate Girl: Noooooooooooo!! Why?!

Shorty: 'Cause you need to put the rest into your chapter: Signs of Love.

KG: Oh yeah!

Percy: I'm scared!

KG: You should be!

Shorty: Annabeth, Thalia, and Lukey, too!

Annabeth: Why?

KG: You'll see.

Annabeth: I dispise you two and your suspense!

KG and Shorty: We know!

xxxxxx At Night xxxxxx

Shorty: Good night!

All: Good night!

Shorty: Good night, Lukey!

Luke(y): Don't call me, Lukey! … Good night.

xxx 6 minutes later xxx

KG: OMGZ! We forgot to say: "Send Reviews!"

All: Send reviews!

Shorty: Now, good night, Lukey!

Luke(y): Oh, just shut up!

Shorty: He! He! :)


	3. signs of love

Signs of Love

_**Signs of Love**_

KG: Thx for all the reviews!

Shorty: You guys made our day/ week!

KG: Q & A time!

Shorty: Mytho Magic Master is NICO! You should know that from his obsession with the game!

KG: As for the character list HERE IT IS! Ok people and/or aliens. Seaweed Brain is Percy!

Shorty: No DUH!! Wise Girl is Annabeth. Lightning Queen is Thalia. Scarface is Luke(y). Goat boy is Grover. Soldier Girl is Clarisse.

KG: Mytho Magic Master is Nico! Stoll Brother 1 is Conner. Stoll Brother 2 is Travis. Chicken Ponies 101 is Tyson! :) Thalia's #1 Fan is Shawn.

Shorty: Shawn is another Apollo Kid. Random Doodles is our friend.

KG: On With the story.

Shorty: Yet again you forget the disclaimer!

KG: Oh Yeah! Disclaimer: We don't own the Tyson. :(

Shorty: ON WITH THE STORY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Stoll Brother 1 has logged on)

(Stoll Brother 2 has logged on)

(Chicken Ponies 101 has logged on)

Chicken Ponies 101: Hi Percy! :)

Seaweed Brain: Tyson how did you learn how to use a computer!

Chicken Ponies 101: IDK… Hey Percy do you still have that big hairy mole on your…..

Seaweed Brain: Tyson SHUT UP!!

Wise Girl: (Holding back laughter) Percy where do you have a big hairy mole??

Shorty: Laughing hysterically

Scarface: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

Seaweed Brain: NYOB and SHUT UP

Karate Girl: lol! HEY YOU STOLL MY THING (NYOB is my thing)!! Grrrrr!!

Stoll Brother 1: Tell us more Tyson!

Stoll Brother 2: Yeah! This is GOLD!

Lightning Queen: haha

Karate Girl: Leave me alone!

Seaweed Brain: SORRY!

Karate Girl: Quit stealing my stuff and leave me alone!

Stoll Brother 1: Ok sorry!

Karate Girl: What are you sorry for?

Stoll Brother 2: Making you REALLY mad.

Karate Girl: I wasn't talking to you guys. :) I was talking to Thalia's stalker Shawn. He says HI!

Lightning Queen: DON'T LET HIM ON!!

Karate Girl: Don't be silly… he doesn't even know the password! :)

Shorty: Shawn watch closely I won't not write the **PASSWORD **in bold.

Karate Girl: He got the message!

Soldier Girl: You'd have to be a squirrel not to get that message!!

Lightning Queen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Shorty: MUHAHAHAHA!!

Scarface: I'm so proud!!

(Thalia's #1 Fan has logged on)

Stoll Brother 1: Nice work Kris

Stoll Brother 2: I think LQ's goanna EXPLODE!! XD

Karate Girl: HI Shawn!!

Thalia's #1 Fan: Hi Thalia, I wrote you a poem

Soldier Girl: That's not creepy at all

Karate Girl: You should see his bunk, pillow, sheets, blanket, and quilt.

Lightning Queen: Y

Karate Girl: It's got your name all over it.

Shorty: Hey Percy where are you?

Seaweed Brain: On the beach. Y?

Stoll Brother 1: No reason

(Shorty has logged off)

(Stoll Brother 1 has logged off)

(Stoll Brother 2 has logged off)

Karate Girl: She's DOOMED!!

Goat Boy: Y is she doomed??

Karate Girl: Just please go check on her ok??

(Goat Boy has logged off)

Seaweed Brain: Annabeth r u goin to school next year?

Wise Girl: Don't know. Y?

Soldier Girl: I'll tell you y Prissy LOVES you!!

Scarface: I hate to admit it but the jerk is right!!

Seaweed Brain: You both are wrong.

Karate Girl: Laughing hysterically

(Goat Boy has logged on)

(Shorty has logged on)

(Stoll Brother 1 has logged on)

(Stoll Brother 2 has logged on)

Goat Boy: Percy don't be mad…it's in their nature.

Seaweed Brain: WHAT DID YOU DO!!

Shorty: check

Karate Girl: Wear a helmet!

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

Scarface: What did you do?

Stoll Brother 1: let's just say it involved silly string, toilet paper, honey, and feathers.

Lightning Queen: I don't even want to know

Karate Girl: Did you lock and barricade the door?

Shorty: Yep

Karate Girl: windows

Stoll Brother 1: check

Karate Girl: roof?

Stoll Brother 2: Yes! We aren't idiots.

Karate Girl: Did you receive your guard?

Shorty: (Peers out window) yes… hey how did you pay Nico?

Karate Girl: LOTS OF MYTHO MAGIC CARDS!!

Shorty: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Thalia's #1 Fan: Thalia you look pretty!

Lightning Queen: How do you know?

Thalia's #1 Fan: I'm looking at you.

Lightning Queen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! STALKER!!

Thalia's #1 Fan: I prefer obsessed.

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

Seaweed Brian: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!!

Scarface: Good job!

Seaweed Brain: Do you even know what they did?

Scarface: Not exactly but it sounds good.

Seaweed Brain: (laughing.)Hey guys don't you think it's funny that Hermes had kids named Stoll?

Shorty: (crickets chirping)

Stoll Brother 1: I don't get it.

Stoll Brother 2: Me neither

Scarface: …

Karate Girl: Not Funny

Lightning Queen: It is NOT funny

Thalia's #1 Fan: I agree

Soldier Girl: CREEPY

Wise Girl: LOL

Shorty: The Steps of _LOVE _(A/N: You know who this is aimed at don't you)

Karate Girl: Step 1: laughing at all his/ her jokes no matter how lame

Shorty: Step 2: starring at each other

Wise Girl: I DON'T LIKE HIM!!

Karate Girl: Step 3: Denial

Wise Girl: I am going to kill the two of you!!

Shorty: Step 4: ANGER when showed this list

Lightning Queen: She's blushing

Goat Boy: Percy is too!!

Karate Girl: Step 5: Blushing

Shorty: Step 6: Hanging out _**alone **_with him/her.

Karate Girl: Step 7: Wanting to be ALONE with him/her.

Scarface: Laughing hysterically

Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Shorty and Karate Girl: Step 8: Thinking alike

Wise Girl: I'm going to get

Seaweed Brain: you guys in your sleep.

Shorty: Step 9: Finishing each other's sentences. By the way we are GIRLS!!

Lightning Queen: They're blushing again.

Seaweed Brain: I'm going to get you, and since when are you girls. Um, Annabeth.

Wise Girl: What?

Seaweed Brain: Never Mind

Karate Girl: Step 10: Impulse to tell him/her how you feel. And we've been girls 4ever!

Scarface: (laughing) you girls are good.

Shorty: Step 11: Temptation to kiss. XD

Lightning Queen: She's blushing again.

Thalia's #1 Fan: Thalia do you think we have anything between us?

Karate Girl: Shawn RUN!!

Thalia's #1 Fan: Y?

Wise Girl: She's glowing… you should run.

Lightning Queen: FIRST I'M A HUNTER AND EVEN IF I WASN'T NO WE HAVE NOTHING BETWEEN US!!

Soldier Girl: Nothing but a door

Karate Girl: NOT helping

Soldier Girl: thx

Goat Boy: aww so cute

(Mytho Magic Master has logged on)

Mytho Magic Master: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Gross! Yuck!

(Beauty Queen has logged on)

(Athena has logged on)

Beauty Queen: I LOVE those steps but you forgot always agreeing.

Karate Girl: thx

Athena: Aphrodite y do you have a REDICOULOUS screen name!!

Beauty Queen: Not all of us are sticks in the mud.

Athena: SHORTY!! I said no more articles like your story now it's time for writers block!

Shorty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Wait KG wrote the story!

Beauty Queen: Nice work

Shorty: Hey I Helped

Athena: HA you admit it

Shorty: Yelp

(Hermes has logged on)

Hermes: Dad's summoning all gods now! Kris stop making your aunts mad.

Shorty: OK dad.

(Hermes had logged off)

(Athena has logged off)

(Beauty Queen has logged off)

Scarface: That was weird

Chicken Ponies 101: Bye-Bye

(Chicken Ponies has logged off)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All but Percy and Annabeth: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Nico: I don't get it who was that aimed at?

KG: that was aimed at Percy and Annabeth!!

Shorty: Even my flying shoes could see that!!

Luke(y): they don't have eyes

Shorty: maybe yours didn't

Luke(y): hat's that suppose to mean?

Shorty: nothing

Shawn: Thalia I think I love you.

Thalia: I DON'T LOVE YOU I ALMOST HATE YOU

Shawn: (sobbing)

KG: thx

Shorty: I like pie

Annabeth: that was random

KG: OMG I lust had a vision that Annabeth and Percy are going to kiss!!

Percy: yeah right

Shorty: you guys are going to love the next chapter

KG: I call it Pain, Revenge, and more Pain

Percy: gulp y?

KG: you'll see


	4. Pain Revenge and more Pain

Pain Revenge and more Pain

**Pain Revenge and more Pain**

KG: thx for all the reviews

Shorty: I'm so happy you people like us

KG: ok time for Q&A

Shorty: This is still before BotL

Disclaimer:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karate Girl: I officially HATE Shorty's flying shoes!!

Shorty: Y?

Karate Girl: She constantly falls on ME!!

Shorty: do not

Karate Girl: DO TO I'm having a flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx KG's Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First fall:

"Hey Kris did you hear what Miya said at lunch today?"

Kris falls on me.

Second fall:

"Shorty, KG Miya and Casper are kissing!"

Kris falls on Shawn. "Oof."

Third fall:

"Miya is covering my cla--"

Shorty falls on me! Again!

Must I continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seaweed Brain: WOW

Wise Girl: Kris you fall a lot

Shorty: hey

Karate Girl: So if we fake to the left and go right it should work

Shorty: I see what you mean

Seaweed Brain: what r u talking about

Karate Girl: It's a Basket Ball thing

Shorty: u wouldn't understand

Seaweed Brain: Yeah I would… I play it I'm on a team

Shorty: Really? But you're short.

Seaweed Brain: You're one to talk miss 4'11"

Shorty: Liz is taller than u! HA!

Karate Girl: Yeah I'm 2 yrs younger than u! XD

Seaweed Brain: Only by 2 inches… giant freak

Wise Girl: Be Nice Percy stop picking on the _innocent_ girls

Mytho Magic Master: Yeah

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Karate Girl: Hi

Soldier Girl: when did you get here?

Lightning Queen: Yeah this is _a private_ server

(Random Doodles has logged on)

Random Doodles: Not really and watch your language!

Scarface: WE haven't said anything offensive

Random Doodles: O r u sure?

Karate Girl: Yes

Random Doodles: Awkward :P

(Random Doodles has logged off)

Wise Girl: That was weird

Shorty: Agreed

Seaweed Brain: Nico what r u doing?

Mytho Magic Master: To answer Clarisse's Question I never logged off and to answer your question I'm supervising punishments

Soldier Girl: Cool

Shorty: Creepy

Mytho Magic Master: Wanna tour

Karate Girl: Sure

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Nico's Tour XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nico: Ok helping me with this tour is my #1 demon Forktoe

Forktoe: (Scottish accent) it's pronounced Fork two

Nico: Right. (Announcer voice) And Tantalus is still trying to get that apple. He's reaching; reaching he's almost got it and… never mind.

Forktoe: (Scottish accent) Now it's time to play Wheel of Torture (Miss Dods brings out the wheel. Invisible crowd cheers.)

Nico: (Still in announcer voice) Thanks Miss Dods. Percy u know she doesn't like you, right?

Percy: I know Nico

Nico: Bring out our unlucky contestant (an old man walks on to the field)

Forktoe: (Scottish accent) this is Mr. Huntington the world's most boring history teacher.

Nico: Now spin the wheel. (Old man spins wheel and invisible crowd cheers again!)

Forktoe: (Scottish accent) Well, well, well looks like you get the barbwire torture

Nico: Ouch, for those of you who don't know what that is its when we wrap barbwire around the victim's pinky toe and hang them from a olive tree and swing them back and fourth until they fall and are missing their toe we do this about ten times

Shorty: y about ten

Forktoe: (Scottish accent) 'cause some people have more than ten toes

Annabeth: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!

Nico: Now furries would you please start swinging.

Old Guy: Oof

Nico: that was fast …good work

Forktoe: (Scottish accent) a demon's work is never done now to our final torture we are going to see how Mrs. Railey is doing.

Nico: she is being punished because she tortured the kids she babysat.

Forktoe: (Scottish accent) we put her in a room full of sharp and breakable items with eleven toddlers hyped up on monster, candy, chocolate, coffee, and amp; and they aren't allowed to harm themselves.

Thalia: HARSH

Nico: very (muffled screams in background). Hope you enjoyed the tour :)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Scarface: I liked it

Lightning Queen: only you would jerk

Wise Girl: Lizzy about that vision

Karate Girl: Yes

Seaweed Brain: You don't really think that will happen

Karate Girl: Yes I Do

Goat Boy: finally

Wise Girl: What's that suppose to mean?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Annabeth: CLIFFIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Shorty: we r so evil

Luke(y): I'm so proud

Percy: Sen—

KG: no saying it we say it

Shorty: send reviews! :)


	5. Guests and Red Heads

Shorty: Hi

**Chapter 5: Guests and Red Heads**

**Shorty: Hi!**

**KG: Hi!**

**Shorty: Thx for all the reviews. You people rock!**

**KG: We have a special guest or two or three.**

**SeverusAndLilyForever: Hi!**

**Sunshine: Hi!**

**Random Doodles: Hi!**

**SonofHades: Hey!**

**Shorty: So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, Sunshine, SeverusAndLilyForever, SonofHades, or Random Doodles!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Shorty has logged on)

(Karate Girl has logged on)

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

(Wise Girl has logged on)

(Goat Boy has logged on)

(Lightning Queen has logged on)

(Scarface has logged on)

(Soldier Girl has logged on)

(Mytho Magic Master has logged on)

Shorty: Hi everybody!

Seaweed Brain: Hey.

Mytho Magic Master: Waz up?!

Lightning Queen: Nico, did u take ur pills this morning?

Mytho Magic Master: Maybe. ((Eyes dart side to side suspiciously))

Wise Girl: Oh great. Nico's hyper.

Shorty: ((In Yoda voice)) Not only 1 he is.

Karate Girl: U watched a Star Wars marathon again, didn't u?

Shorty: Maybe. ((Eyes dart side to side suspiciously like Nico's))

Karate Girl: THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS ABOUT 2 END!! ((Goes to write will. Again!))

Lighting Queen: Wat does Kris watching Star Wars have 2 do w/ the end of the world?

Karate Girl: Cause Kris can't stay awake for all 6 Star Wars movies without having caffeine. _A lot _of caffeine_. _Caffeine makes Kris hyper. Thus Kris+ADHD+Caffine End of World!! :(

Soldier Girl: Hey, Lukey, looks like ur lil' sister mite beat u 2 the punch.

Scarface: ((Thinking hard))

Seaweed Brain: That must b difficult for u, Lukey.

Wise Girl: … Well probably not because he had came up with the plan to capture Artemis, rite?

Lightning Queen: Don't defend him!!

Scarface: Wat r u guys talking about?!

Seaweed Brain: I rest my case.

Scarface: ... Hey wait a minute!!

Seaweed Brain and Goat Boy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Lightning Queen: HAHAHA!!

Soldier Girl: HAHAHA!!

Mytho Magic Master: ((on Floor laughing hysterically))!!

Karate Girl: My ribs!!

Shorty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Karate Girl: Breath Girl!!

Shorty: Okay I am. Hey! Longest my thing is!! Skills I have!!

Lighting Queen: Or problems.

Shorty: Hey!! Problems u have!! Not me!!

Lightning Queen: How so?

Shorty: Hello?! In love with a traitor u r!!

Lightning Queen: WAT?!

Seaweed Brain: U heard her.

Goat Boy: Yeah… remember wat happened at Central Park after Annabeth fell asleep?

Wise Girl: Wat happened at Central Park?!

Lighting Queen: Nothing!

Scarface: Wat r we talking about?

Seaweed Brain: I rest my case… again!

Scarface: Hey… Again!

Wise Girl: I repeat: Wat happened at Central Park?!

Scarface: Nothing!

Goat Boy: Then why did u 2 go on a midnight walk 2gether?!

Shorty and Karate Girl: Lukey and Thalia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G , first comes luv, then comes marriage, then comes Thalia with a baby carriage!!

Lighting Queen: I'm gonna kill u 2!!

Scarface: I'll help u!

(Moon Hunter has logged on)

Scarface: Who's Moon Hunter?

Wise Girl: Artemis?

Shorty: Uh oh!

Moon Hunter: I shall destroy u 2!!

Karate Girl: Isn't that what Athena said?

Shorty: Déjà vu! And still alive we are!

Moon Hunter: Wait! I just realized something!

Goat Boy: What Lady Artemis?

Moon Hunter: Kris and Lizzy r girls.

Karate Girl: No duh!!

Soldier Girl: HAHA!!

Wise Girl: Wat does that have 2 do w/ anything?

Moon Hunter: I don't destroy girls.

Shorty: Yes!! Cheated Death once more we have!!

(Moon Hunter has logged off)

(Sunshine has logged on)

(Random Doodles has logged on)

(LiveLovePotter has logged on)

(SonofHades has logged on)

Scarface: New recruits! Yeah!

LiveLovePotter: Kris? Lizzy? Do u happen to have any of the deathly hollows?

Karate Girl: No.

Lightning Queen: WTF?

Random Doodles: Thalia! Language!!

Sunshine: Hey guys!

SonofHades: Waz up?!

Mytho Magic Master: Travis!! Hi!

SonofHades: Hi…Again!

Karate Girl: Hi Sunshine!

Sunshine: Hi sis!

Shorty: RD!! Emma!! Waz up!

Seaweed Brain: Who r u people?

Sunshine: Demigods. Duh!

LiveLovePotter: Well actually, I'm a witch!

Wise Girl: A wat?!

LiveLovePotter: Witch.

Lighting Queen: As in wand and broom?

LiveLovePotter: Yep.

Goat Boy: Well…that's interesting.

Sunshine: Ur a witch? Cool!

Random Doodles: How come u never told me?

LiveLovePotter: U never asked.

Karate Girl: I just had a vision!!

Shorty: Was it Percabeth?

Karate Girl: No.

Goat Boy: Drat!

SonofHades: Was it Krisico?

Karate Girl: No.

Soldier Girl: Wat's that?

SonofHades: Work it out.

Soldier Girl: ((Working it out))

Shorty: WAT?!

Mytho Magic Master: WAT?!

Seaweed Brain: Yes!! Now we have something on u!

Shorty: Shut up!

Sunshine: Wat was the vision?

Karate Girl: I lost it.

Scarface: How could u lose it?!

Karate Girl: Ur tiny brain wouldn't comprehend it.

Scarface: Hey!

Shorty: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Random Doodles: Good one!!

Sunshine: HAHA!!

Lighting Queen: HAHAHA!!

Goat Boy: HAHAHAHA!!

Seaweed Brain: I've gotta remember that.

Soldier Girl: Why?

Seaweed Brain: Ur tiny brain wouldn't comprehend it.

Goat Boy: Budum ta!

Karate Girl: …

Shorty: ((Crickets chirping))

Random Doodles: Wat the Frik?

SonofHades: Yeah…No!

Lighting Queen: Face it dude. U ain't funny.

Wise Girl: LOL!!

Random Doodles: Did u laugh at Percy or Thalia?

Wise Girl: Percy. Why?

Shorty: Hey KG!

Karate Girl: Yeah?

Shorty: Wise Girl laughed at Kelp Face's joke!

Karate Girl: Did she now?

Wise Girl: Uh oh!

Shorty: Should we?

Soldier Girl: Do it!

Karate Girl: Perhaps we should.

Seaweed Brain: No!

SonofHades: Do it! Do it!

Lightning Queen: Come on!

Goat Boy: Count of 3!

Sunshine: 3…

Random Doodles: 2…

LiveLovePotter: 1…

SonofHades: ZERO!!

Shorty: Annabeth and Percy…

Karate Girl: Sitting in a tree…

Seaweed Brain: Shut up!

Mytho Magic Master: K-I-S-S-I-N-G…!!

Lightning Queen: First comes love!!

Soldier Girl: Then comes marriage!

Goat Boy: Then comes Annabeth w/ a baby carriage!!

Scarface: Mwahahahhahahahahhaha!!

Wise Girl: I'm gonna hurt u guys!!

LiveLovePotter: Oh yeah? I now some good spells that can make ur hair curl!

Wise Girl: Wat?

LiveLovePotter: IDK.

(Red Head has logged on)

Red Head: Hi!

Soldier Girl: Who the heck r u?

Red Head: Rachael Elizabeth Dare, thank u very much!

Shorty: Know u I don't.

SonofHades: Wat's w/ Shorty?

Karate Girl: Star Wars.

SonofHades: Oh.

Seaweed Brain: WAT?! AHHHHHHHH!! ((Runs Away))

Red Head: WTF?

Random Doodles: RH! Language!!

Red Head: I said: What the fudge?

Random Doodles: Oh, OK!

Lightning Queen: Wat's w/ the RH?

Random Doodles: I'm 2 lazy 2 type out Red Head.

Wise Girl: U just did!

Random Doodles: Hoover Dam!

Lightning Queen: I want some dam French fries!!

Goat Boy: HAHAHAHA!!

Seaweed Brain: HAHAHAHAHA!!

Wise Girl: What the heck?!

Goat Boy: U had 2 have been there!

Seaweed Brain: Last winter we went 2 the Hoover Dam, on the quest.

Mytho Magic Master: Wat's the Hoover Dam?

Wise Girl: One of the largest dams in America; located on the Arizona/Nevada border. It supplies Arizona, Nevada, and Southern California w/ electricity and water.

Lightning Queen: Zoe said she wanted 2 find the Dam snack bar.

Goat Boy: We started 2 crack up and make dam jokes!

Seaweed Brain: Then I got chased into the Hoover Dam by those skeleton warriors.

Wise Girl: Shut up!! There's a mortal here!

Red Head: Wat?

Scarface: Ur a mortal?

Red Head: Duh! Wat else would I be? Immortal?

Seaweed Brain: She can c thru the Mist.

Red Head: What r u talking about?

Mytho Magic Master: How do u know?

Seaweed Brain: She saved me from the skeletons.

Red Head: Wait! Ur the kid from the dam?!

Karate Girl: Oh.

Scarface: Hey, Rachael!! Would u like to work for a great knew organization?

Random Doodles: Save it, Lukey!

Scarface: Don't call me that!

Random Doodles: Whatever Lukey.

Scarface: Grrrrrrrr!!

Red Head: Wat r u guys talking about!!

Lightning Queen: Nothing!

Sunshine: Should we tell her?

SonofHades: R u crazy? And blow the secret! That could cause mass chaos!!... Let's do it!!

LiveLovePotter: We can't tell her! That could cause the wizardering world to be blown too!

Soldier Girl: U just blew it.

LiveLovePotter: Drat! _Oblivate!_

Goat Boy: But she can c thru the MIST!!

Wise Girl: So?

Red Head: Hello? Rite here! Wat r u talking about? Tell me!

Shorty: Wait! I have a solution!!

Sunshine: Wat?

(Shorty has logged off)

Sunshine: Brilliant!

(Sunshine has logged off)

Karate Girl: Wait!

(Karate Girl has logged off)

Random Doodles: Weeeeeeee!!

(Random Doodles has logged off)

(Wise Girl has logged off)

(Lighting Queen has logged off)

(Goat Boy has logged off)

(Soldier Girl has logged off)

LiveLovePotter: ((Puts Floo Powder in fireplace)) Diagon Alley!

(LiveLovePotter has logged off)

SonofHades: Where did she get the Floo Powder?

Mytho Magic Master: IDK.

(SonofHades has logged off)

(Mytho Magic Master has logged off)

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

Scarface: So, Rachael?

(Shorty has logged on)

Shorty: Lukey!! Don't even think about it!!

Scarface: Fine!

(Scarface has logged off)

(Shorty has logged off)

Red Head: Such rudeness!!

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

Seaweed Brain: OK, listen.

Red Head: Wat?

Seaweed Brain: Mount Olympus is real!! That's the secret!

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

Red Head: I think I just got punked.

(Red Head has logged off)

(Karate Girl has logged on)

Karate Girl: I just remembered the vision from earlier!!

(Shorty has logged on)

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

(Wise Girl has logged on)

(Goat Boy has logged on)

(Lightning Queen has logged on)

(Scarface has logged on)

(Soldier Girl has logged on)

(Mytho Magic Master has logged on)

(Sunshine has logged on)

(Random Doodles has logged on)

(LiveLovePotter has logged on)

(SonofHades has logged on)

Red Head: U were all watching the chatroom?

Lightning Queen: Wat wuz it?!

Soldier Girl: Did it involve war?

Scarface: R the Titans taking over?

Shorty: Wat is it?!

Karate Girl: I lost it.

Wise Girl: WAT!?

Karate Girl: JK!

LiveLovePotter: Rowling!!

SonofHades: Wat the fudge?!

LiveLovePotter: It's a Harry Potter thing. U wouldn't understand.

SonofHades: But I read Harry Potter.

LiveLovePotter: Oh….

Shorty: HAHAHA!!

Seaweed Brain: Wat's the stupid vision!!

Karate Girl: It had something to do w/ Great Britain.

LiveLovePotter: Sweet!

Wise Girl: Hey KG?

Karate Girl: Wat?

Wise Girl: Do ur visions always come true.

Karate Girl: Well, I don't always have them during the day. Mostly they come in dreams. But they always come true one way or another.

Wise Girl: Oh.

Karate Girl: Y?

Wise Girl: Just wondering,

Lightning Queen: I don't think ur "just wondering." Ur blushing like mad.

Goat Boy: I think I know wat vision ur wondering about.

Soldier Girl: HAHA!!

Shorty: Wat r the details of the Percabeth kiss?

Seaweed Brain: U stopped talking like Yoda.

Shorty: No? Really!

Sunshine: She did that a while ago.

SonofHades: Don't change the subject!

Karate Girl: I saw lots of fire.

Sunshine: Wat does that mean?

LiveLovePotter: IDK. I never took divination.

Red Head: So the Greek gods r still alive?

Wise Girl: Who told her?!

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

Wise Girl: I can't believe him!! He's such a Seaweed Brain!

Lightning Queen: That's Percy for u.

Goat Boy: So wat now?

Wise Girl: I'm gonna go kill Percy!

(Wise Girl has logged off)

Soldier Girl: Sweet! I'll help u!

(Soldier Girl has logged off)

Scarface: I wanna help!

Shorty: No Lukey!

Scarface: Ur not the boss of me!

Shorty: No. But Kronos is and I have his email.

Red Head: Who's Kronos?

Lighting Queen: U have Kronos's email?

Shorty: Yes.

Red Head: Who's Kronos?

Sunshine: How'd u get that?

Shorty: Google.

Red Head: WHO'S KRONOS?!

SonofHades: An evil titan bent on destroying Western Civilization.

Red Head: Oh.

Random Doodles: Me out!

(Random Doodles has logged off)

Sunshine: Bye!

(Sunshine has logged off)

SonofHades: C ya guys!

Mytho Magic Master: Catch ya l8ter!

(SonofHades has logged off)

(Mytho Magic Master has logged)

Lightning Queen: I got 2 go.

(Lighting Queen has logged off)

Goat Boy: I better go help out Percy.

(Goat Boy has logged off)

Shorty: R we the only ones left?

Karate Girl: Except 4 Red Head.

Shorty: We better go prepare 4 capture the flag.

Karate Girl: Yeah. Did u clean ur flying shoes?

Shorty: I used nectar.

Karate Girl: Let's go.

(Karate Girl has logged off)

(Shorty has logged off)

Red Head: Isn't any1 going 2 explain this?1

(Karate Girl has logged on)

Karate Girl: No.

(Karate Girl has logged off)

Red Head: Maybe this is just a dream.

(Karate Girl has logged on)

Karate Girl: No it's real.

(Shorty has logged on)

Shorty: If this were a dream there would be puppies!

(Athena has logged on)

Karate Girl: Shorty!! What did u do?

Shorty: Nothing!

Athena: There rite. It's not a dream. It's a nightmare!

Karate Girl: Umm. No it's not.

Athena: It is 2 me w/ u 2 around.

Shorty: I blame the stork!

Red Head: Wat the fudge?!

(Shorty has logged off)

(Karate Girl ahs logged off)

Athena: Good day, Mortal.

(Athena has logged off)

Red Head: I have a name u know! Whatever. I'm outta here.

(Red Head has logged off)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karate Girl: We've really got nothing 2 say.

Everyone: BYE!!

Shorty: Send Reviews!


	6. Lingala, Bobo, And Unanswered Questions

**Lingala, Bobo, and Unanswered Questions**

KG: Shorty was taking too long so I just wrote this chap.

Shorty: Well excuse me!

KG: Yeah, Yeah!

Shorty: Thanks for all the reviews

KG: On with the story!!!

Shorty: (pout) but that's my line!

KG: Oh well!

Disclaimer: We unfortunately don't own PJO! But we're saving up!

(Karate Girl has logged on)

(Shorty has logged on)

(Lightning Queen has logged on)

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

(Goat Boy has logged on)

(Wise Girl has logged on)

(Scarface has logged on)

Karate Girl: I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!

Shorty: Wait a second have you told me what it is that they don't know????

Karate Girl: Yes

Shorty: Oh. Is it that thing where (KG covers Shorty's mouth)

Scarface: Well I for one think that the thing that she knows is that the gods suck and the titans are gonna rule the world!!!!

Lightning Queen: Shut Up Luke that will NEVER happen

Scarface: Says you

Wise Girl: What are you 5?

Goat Boy: Yeah that is… you're kinda acting like… I'm going to shut up now

Seaweed Brain: Lizzy what did you see?

Shorty: Why should we tell you Annabeth probably can guess what it's all about.

Wise Girl: I can? Why?

Lightning Queen: It probably has something to do with percabeth.

Wise Girl: What is that?

Seaweed Brain: I think it's a disease.

Shorty: ydgfdhfgbvuysdgbfvdjgauydfhbvdhgbvhfbvgdhgbvgbhfvuygbhdfagh

Goat Boy: What does that mean?

Shorty: What does what mean?

Scarface: Why did you just type like a bunch of random letters?

Shorty: Well Lukey I was feeding Bobo and he got my keyboard.

Seaweed Brain: Who's Bobo???

Shorty: He's this thing that KG and I accidentally made when we were playing with Annabeth's chemistry set.

Karate Girl: we think it's alive

Wise Girl: You WHAT?

Seaweed Brain: Yeah! Flashback!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**General POV**

Inside the Hermes Cabin:

"Okay, so I've read the directions and we need to get the goggles out. Kris if you could start unpacking the stuff I can look for the goggles."

"I've already got all the stuff out. Hey wouldn't it bee cool if we created a cure for cancer or something?" Kris was looking at the chemicals mischeveously.

"I doubt that we can do that." Lizzy said while Kris started mixing up different chemicals. "Kris No! We don't know what that is or what it does."

KA-BOOM!

"Ahfidiafhkjdgbfdhgbvhgvbf." This thing that looked like green jello muttered.

"YES! I've created life!"

"Annabeth is gonna kill us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxflashback overxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scarface: Oh.

Wise Girl: You two are NEVER touching my chemistry set again!!!!

Seaweed Brain: Is that why the Hermes Cabin has a huge hole in it now?

Karate Girl: Yeah, pretty much.

Shorty: Yes, good Bobo. Eat the mean girl's helmet.

KG: Who's helmet?

Shorty: Clarisse's.

Goat Boy: She's gonna kill you.

Wise Girl: Yup.

Scarface: If she does just sick Bobo on her. By the way can I borrow him to…

Shorty: Hades No Lukey.

Scarface: Why not? (Whiney Voice)

Lightning Queen: Seriously, what are you? 5?

All but Scarface: hahahahahahahahaha

(Bobo has logged on)

Shorty: Bobo?

Bobo: tyou hfdaj

Wise Girl: HUH?

Bobo: tyou hfdaj

Shorty: ENGLISH BOBO!

Bobo: tyou hfdaj!!!!!!

Karate Girl: You can operate a computer?

Bobo: tyou

Seaweed Brain: I'm gonna guess that means yes

Bobo: lljkfgjgh hu cefjb jw mwah tyou

Shorty: Grover what does it say?

Goat Boy: 'of course it means yes'

Bobo: jgfd hu tyik ou koog enohd

Scarface: translation

Goat Boy: 'well it took you long enough'

Karate Girl: Bobo we raised you better than that

Bobo: op

Goat Boy: he says no

Shorty: After all I've done for you? Feed you, water you, stop kids from eating you, CREATING you. This is what I get?

Bobo: swty huk Kittr uh s gerrtd kok yong ou

Goat Boy: 'sorry but Lizzy is a better mom than you' again this is Bobo talking

Shorty: Well I never

Karate Girl: Bobo go to bed right now!

Bobo: huk kok

Goat Boy: 'but mom'

Karate Girl: NOW and say sorry to Kris!

Bobo: swty

Shorty: I forgive you Bobo.

Goat Boy: That's not what he said.

(Bobo has logged off)

Wise Girl: Wow, I'm impressed. You two actually invented something with a brain.

Lightning Queen: first time for everything

Shorty: Hey

Wise Girl: So what's everyone doing?

Karate Girl: learning Lingala

Shorty: the words are fun to say

Wise Girl: Oh my gosh it is such a unique language

Karate Girl: Losáko

Shorty: Losáko. Sángo níni?

Karate Girl: Malámu, melesí.

Wise Girl: You guys are good

Goat Boy: I heard this on word before… Hey Shorty you're one cool búku.

Karate Girl: (Laughing) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY BEST FRIEND?????

Shorty: I am NOT a book!!!!!

Wise Girl: (Suppressing Giggles) Bad Grover. How could you mistake Shorty for a book?

Seaweed Brain: At least you're a cool book, I mean you could be a lame book.

Scarface my little sis is a book. Hahahahahaha!

Shorty: Shut up Lukey I know where you sleep.

Lightning Queen: That's kinda stalkerish.

(Miss Stud has logged on)

Miss Stud: Finally!

Seaweed Brain: What are you all "Finally!" about?

Miss Stud: I'm finally on here.

Scarface: Oh…. Huh?

Karate Girl: Who are you?

Miss Stud: That's personal.

Scarface: How did you get on here? This is a private server.

(Random Doodles has logged on)

Random Doodles: Not Really Lukey. Hi Kris! Hi Lizzy!

Shorty & Karate Girl: Hi RD!

(Random Doodles has logged off)

Miss Stud: Okay who the heck is that????

Shorty: It's who the Hades is that. Get it right.

Miss Stud: Touchy! Seriously though, who is she?

Karate Girl: A friend.

Seaweed Brain: Wanna Elaborate?

Shorty: Nah, we're good.

Miss Stud: You people are crazy.

Scarface: Yup.

(Miss Stud has logged off.)

Goat Boy: So Lizzy what did you see?

Lightning Queen: Take a wild guess.

Goat Boy: Luke kissing a purple alien named Janis.

All: …..

Goat Boy: What you said guess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KG: La la la.

Shorty: What are you doing?

KG: Singing.

Percy: Why?

KG: Cuz.

Annabeth: Cuz why?

KG: Cuz I felt like it.

Grover: Okay then…

Annabeth: So what did you see Lizzy?

KG: I'm not telling!

Luke(y): Why?

Shorty: Cuz she'll kill her.

Percy: Why?

Thalia: Take a wild guess.

KG: Bye peoples!


	7. Bellybuttons and Percabeth

Chapter 7: Wonders of the Universe

Shorty: Okay so we are finally updating more.

KG: Woot!

Shorty: And yeah this takes place after BOTL.

KG: On with the story!

Dislaimer: We don't own anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shorty has logged on)

(KG has longed on)

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

(Wise Girl has logged on)

(Lightning Queen has logged on)

(Scarface has logged on)

(Goat Boy has logged on)

(Red Head has logged on)

Shorty: Hello people of the world!

KG: Ello!

Goat Boy: Hey! U changed ur name.

KG: Well, no 1 calls me Karate Girl. They all call me KG.

Wise Girl: Makes sense.

Seaweed Brain: Who's "they"?

KG: Um, you Kelp Face.

Seaweed Brain: Right.

Wise Girl: What's the mortal doing here.

Red Head: I can hear you, well, not really hear, but you know what I mean.

Seaweed Brain: I gave her the password.

Wise Girl: Why?

Seaweed Brain: Idk.

Shorty: Hey Annabeth, do u have a belly button?

Wise Girl: What?!

Shorty: U heard me! Well, not really herad me, but you know what I mean.

Goat Boy: Déjà vu.

Lightning Queen: Y would Annabeth not have a belly button?

KG: Well, think about it. Children of Athena aren't born the normal way, so she wouldn't have had an umbilical cord.

Shorty: Which means no belly button.

Scarface: That makes sense.

Red Head:Wait! Wat do u mean by not born the normal way?

Seaweed Brain: Do we really have to revisit this?

Wise Girl: Children of Athena are born from the divine thoughts of our mother and the mortal ingenuity of our father. I was literally a brain child.

Red Head: Oh…

Seaweed Brain: I had the same reaction.

Shorty: So do u have a belly button or not?!

Wise Girl: I have a belly button.

Goat Boy: So how does that work?

Wise Girl:…I'm not entirely sure.

Lightning Queen: Uber weird.

Scarface: Yeah.

(Random Doodles has logged on)

Random Doodles: Athena turned Medusa into a monster because she was jealous that Poseidon was dating Medusa and not her.

Wise Girl: WHAT?!?!?!

Red Head: I think Mr. Blofis said something about that, 2.

KG: This explains so much.

Shorty: HAHA!!! AWESOME!!!!

Lightning Queen: Really?

Scarface: Yeah, I never took Athena for the jealous type.

Seaweed Brain:… My dad is the bomb!!

Lightning Queen: ???

Seaweed Brain: If he could get Athena to act like that, then he's good.

Lightning Queen: Zeus pwns and u know it.

Wise Girl: Where did you that?!

Lightning Queen: Well, he's the king of the gods and he could blast you with lightning.

Wise Girl: I was talking to RD.

Random Doodles: My English teacher.

Wise Girl: What does they know about mythology?!

KG: Some consider mythology to be a form of literature.

(Athena has logged on)

Shorty: Is that really the best you could come up with, Athena?

Athena: You knew it was me.

Shorty: Of course I knew it was you! Athena is your name!

Random Doodles: I think I'll be leaving now.

(Random Doodles has logged off)

Athena: Get back here! I haven't lectured you yet!

Wise Girl: Mother, is this true? You liking Poseidon?

Wisdom Goddess: Of course not!! Why would I love a Barnacle Beard like Poseidon?!

KG: Well, Annabeth likes Seaweed Brain over there.

Wise Girl: I DO NOT!!!!!

Lighting Queen: Annabeth, I am sitting next 2 u and u r redder than a tomato.

Shorty: HAHAHA!!!

Scarface: I knew it!

Athena: ((Death Glare)) Is this true, Annabeth?

Annabeth: Percy and I just friends!

KG: Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!!

(Aphrodite has logged on)

Shorty: Can't you gods come up with better screen names!

Aphrodite: So if you don't like Percy, why did you kiss him at Mount St. Helens?

Athena: YOU DID WHAT NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

KG: HA! U owe me 10 bucks, Shorty!

Shorty: Crap! I guess I underestimated the cluelessness of Percy Jackson.

Scarface: Annabeth kissed Percy?

Goat Boy: I knew it!

Red Head: And he still didn't get the hint? He's pretty thick.

Lightning Queen: Good for you, Annabeth!

Athena: You are an immortal hunter! An eternal maiden! You are supposed to oppose romance!

Lighting Queen: What can I say I'm a rebel.

Aphrodite: See Athena! Percabeth is loved by all!

Goat Boy: Except Perachel shippers.

Shorty: DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT SHIP!!!!!!!!

KG: PERACHEL DOES NOT EXIST AND IT NEVER HAS!!!!

Shorty: GOT IT, GOAT BOY!?!

Goat Boy: Yeah, Yeah, whatever u say!!!

KG: Good.

Red Head:…

Wise Girl: I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what's Percabeth.

Aphrodite: See, it's the name of the relationship, or ship, of you and Percy. Percabeth is a combo of your names. So bascically Percabeth is you and Percy getting together.

Wise Girl: But I don't like Percy like that! We r just friends!

KG: So y did u get extremely angry and jealous when u found out that he was at Calypso's island when u thought he was dead.

Shorty: I mean if Percy's just your friend, y would u get angry if he had been spending time with Calypso.

KG: I mean sure Calypso falls in love with any guy that lands on her shores, but so what?

Shorty: Ur just his friend.

Wise Girl: I hate you, two!

Shorty: A feeling u share with ur mother!

KG: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Scarface: Seeing as u both r extremely jealous over other girls that might have a chance at certain sea god types.

Athena: Do u want 2 die?

Scarface: I am a Titan! I share a body with Kronos! I am immortal!

Athena: Allow me 2 rephrase: Do u want 2 be chopped into a million pieces? Again.

Scarface: No, not really.

Athena: Then shut it.

Lightning Queen: So if u r Kronos, how r on this chatroom?

Scarface: That's none of ur business, thank u very much!

Goat Boy: Touchy.

Scarface: I am not touchy!

Shorty: Hey. Where's Percy?

KG: He's been pretty quiet.

Lightning Queen: Grover?

Goat Boy: Idk. I don't think he's a camp.

Lightning Queen: Luke/Kronos?

Scarface: As much as wish he was in the brig of the _Princess Andromeda_, being slowly tortured to death. He's not. :(

Shorty: Cruise ships have brigs?

Scarface: Mine does! :)

KG: Of course.

Wise Girl: So where is Percy?

Shorty: HEY PERCY! WHERE R U?! LUKE IS BAGGED AND GAGGED AND I GOT NEW ALUMINUM BASEBALL BAT!!! I'LL LET U GIVE HIM A WHACK!!!!!!

Scarface: Hey!

Lightning Queen: I would like to take a whack.

KG: Whack-A-Luke! Awesome!

Seaweed Brain: Hey guys!

Wise Girl: Where have u been?!

Seaweed Brain: Um, I went fishing with my dad and forgot 2 log out.

Wise Girl: Oh.

Seaweed Brain: So what did I miss?

Wise Girl: Nothing!!!

Aphrodite: Well, I better get going. I'm supposed t meet Ares in Paris. And Percy, good luck!

(Aphrodite has logged off)

Athena: I'll be off now, too. Percy, stay away from my daughter.

Seaweed Brain: …

(Athena has logged off)

Lightning Queen: Ur blushing again, Annabeth!!

Wise Girl: Shut up!

(Wise Girl has logged off)

Seaweed Brain: I feel out of the loop.

Lightning Queen: That's because u r.

(Lightning Queen has logged off)

Scarface: Well, I'll get going. See ya on ur 16th Percy!

(Scarface has logged off)

Goat Boy: I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go find c if the Hephaestus Cabin has any scrap metal.

(Goat Boy has logged off)

Shorty: Well, I have gtg. Pranks don't do themselves u know!

(Shorty has logged off)

KG: If ur smart Percy u won't go 2 the arena at around…4:32 p.m.

Seaweed Brain: Y?

KG: Well, I guess you'll find out at 4:33 p.m. when u hear the Ares cabin swearing at the top of their lungs.

(KG has logged off)

Red Head: Demigod Chatrooms r fun!

Seaweed Brain: What do u mean?

Red Head: U had 2 have been there. Now go find Ananbeth.

Seaweed Brain: Y?

Red Head: Just do it.

(Random Doodles has logged on)

Random Doodles: That's what she said!!!!

(Random Doodles has logged off)

Seaweed Brain: ...

Red Head: Remember what I said, hero.

(Red Head has logged off)

Seaweed Brain: Seriously! What did I miss!?!

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shorty: Poor clueless Percy.

Annabeth: If you tell anyone about this I will kill you!

KG: Don't worry! This info will only be available to everyone on the internet!

Shorty: Ah, the internet. Hermes's best idea ever!

KG: I think the lyre was the best idea ever.

Shorty: That's because your are a daughter of Apollo.

KG: Very true.

Rachel: Send Reviews!

Shorty: That's my line, mortal!


	8. Help!

A Word from the Authors

Shorty: Well, this is probably over due.

KG: We know we haven't updated in FOREVER and you all want to kill us, but…

Shorty: We're asking for some help.

KG: Most of what we write in Demigod Chatroom is about stuff that has happened to us.

Shorty: We haven't really gotten in any good PJO type material in a while, so…

KG: What are your ideas?

Shorty: Send us your ideas and requests for stories.

KG: Ones that we like will be made into chapters and put into Demigod Chatroom.

Shorty: Oh and no OCs please.

KG: We know it's hypocritical, but if we add too many characters it becomes hard to read and write. Sorry.

Shorty: We'll give you credit for the ideas, though, so don't worry about that, we're not thieves.

KG: So, who wants to lend a hand to PJO's first chatroom crack fic?

Shorty: C'mon, we know you want to!

KG: SEND IDEAS!

Shorty: I WANTED TO SAY IT!


End file.
